Hayama's Day Off
by akutenshi7
Summary: It's Hayama's day off...what's he to do? Sana tells him about her problems. CHAPPIE 3 UP! ^a/n: This is my first fic but it's getting better...now i've switched it to drama because it's not funny anymore. R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hayama's Day Off  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha.*darn it*  
  
Intro: Why am I writing an introduction? If, your'e reading this, you should know what Kodocha is anyways. Just to warn you I am not funny at all. My sense of humor is nil. If u can take dumbness, read on....  
  
Hayama sighed as he walked home. There was nothing to do. His karate was canceled, and Tsuyoshi was off on vacation. As he passed the playground he heard shouts. He turned his head to see what the noise was and.  
  
*BAM*  
  
He had collided with Kurata Sana, a famous actress, who apparently was being chased by a mob of reporters.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
She had already straightened up and smoothed out her clothes. She started to run off, but she didn't need to. The reporters rushed over to Hayama and started to ask him questions about Sana. He ignored them and started piling his books back into his bag. Then he got up and ran off in the direction of Sana. Then he tripped.on a branch!  
  
^A/N: Hayama.tripping? I told you they're OOC.^  
  
"Itai!"  
  
Sana came out from behind her tree and pulled out a big whacky thing that looked like a hammer. In fact it was. Hayama groaned and braced himself for the attack, but it was really meant for the blob that was coming their way. Then a bunch of reporters ran to where they were standing. She viciously whacked at them, but instead hit Hayama. Being the trained fighter he is, he went into his karate pose and beat all of their buts. Sana slumped to the ground in a heap, breathing heavily. Hayama looked at her and then shrugged, thinking,  
  
"She's pretty cute."  
  
Then he picked up his bag and walked back to his house. When he was at the gate, Sana jumped out from one of the bushes and started whacking him with her squeaky hammer.  
  
^A/N: I wanted to make Fuka appear and whack him with her fan, but I'm not that funny.^  
  
"Itai! What was that for?"  
  
"For running into me."  
  
*sweatdrop* "I wasn't running, you ran into me."  
  
"I hate you!" yelled Sana as she walked off.  
  
Hayama shook himself and went into his home. Then, the phone rang.  
  
You like, neh? I hope so! This is my first fic, so please tell me if there's anything you hate and I'll correct it! REVIEW!!!! I'll make a new one as soon as I get a review!!! *~Akutenshi~* 


	2. Three's a crowd

Hayama's Day Off  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha.*darn it*  
  
Intro: A big thank you to whoever reviewed!!! Now.I think I'm going to add characters to make it more confusing ^_^ one of my bad jokes..not really!  
  
Hayama picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi"  
  
"Hayama!"  
  
"Oh, hey Tsuyoshi. Guess who ran into me today."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kurata Sana."  
  
"WOW! Did she talk to you?"  
  
"Yea.she said sorry. She whacked me with her 'squeaky hammer'."  
  
"Umm.her 'squeaky hammer?'. What's that?"  
  
Hayama drew a hammer in the air and said,  
  
"A hammer. It's made out of plastic and it squeaks when you hit something with it."  
  
Hayama could hear Tsuyoshi's mother in the background, and soon after he hung up. He decided he was hungry, so he walked to the mall to get an order of his favorite food.sushi! He waited behind two girls, who were talking about their weekends. Then, suddenly, one of the girls turned around and froze. She eyed Hayama suspiciously, and poked her friend as he realized that it was Kurata Sana. Her dark-haired friend turned around, and Sana victoriously said,  
  
"That's the boy that ran into me today."  
  
Hayama (who, by the way, is sweat dropping because he thinks she's going to hit him.) sighed and waited for them to order their sushi.  
  
"Hello Fuka!"  
  
A large man from behind the counter waved at the dark-haired girl to get her attention.  
  
"Well hi there Uncle!"  
  
^A/N: Yes, Fuka still has her accent.^  
  
She cheerfully ordered food as Sana silently challenged Hayama to a staring contest. Then Fuka looked back at Sana and Hayama and asked them what they wanted to eat. Hayama calmly walked up to the counter and ordered a large amount of sushi. Sana glared at her friend. Fuka's uncle chuckled and exclaimed their lunch was on him. The three walked back to their table. They sat down in silence. Fuka, trying to start a conversation, said,  
  
"So.what's your name?"  
  
"Hayama." was his short reply.  
  
"Oh. I'm Matsui Fuka"  
  
While Fuka attempted to talk with Hayama, Sana stared at Hayama. She suddenly got up and whacked him with her hammer. Hayama and Fuka both sweat dropped as Sana ran to a corner and started to do the international greeting of sloth.  
  
^A/N: lol to olive. I don't think anyone else gets it.^  
  
Then Sana ran out of the sushi shop. Fuka sighed and she and Hayama ran after Sana. Hayama, because he is faster ^A/N: and I want him to be^, caught up to Sana first  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
AHHH! Akito being nice?! I am now out of ideas..besides another 1 of those aki/sana romances...eee. If you have ideas or suggestions please review or email me!!! If I get an idea I'll make a new chappie! And I'll make it better if you include suggestions! 


	3. Troubles and Tribulations

Hayama's Day Off Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha or any characters in it.poot. Intro: Arigato to you who reviewed!!! n_n This is where I have no idea what I'm doing.heehaw ^_^  
  
If you have any suggestions, corrections, or ideas: EMAIL ME!  
  
p.s. I have now decided to call Hayama by his first name.it's easier to write.  
  
Sana plopped down on the grass and sighed. She explained to Akito about her problems at home: her dad had committed suicide, how her mom was very strange, how she and Rei always got into fights about which production she should act in. Then there were all the reporters chasing her, how she only had a few friends because the other girls were jealous, and the boys that were constantly checking her out. Her only break from it was her karate class, but recently it closed down, so she had nowhere to go. She told him about how today she was walking in the park when all the reporters came after her with their cameras, and she just wanted to get away from it all. Then she ran into Akito, and then met him again when she wanted to have some quality time with Fuka, to talk with her about normal things. Akito, who never had any family problems ^A/N: Sana is the one with problems, not him. Akito still has his moody disposition.*_*;;; ^, was astounded by this girl who had it all, but hated her life. She always looked so happy on cameras, and millions liked her and knew her and wanted to be her, but she didn't.  
  
Fuka now appeared with another girl, Aya, who, having returned from her trip, had been called by Fuka to come to the park. Akito stepped back as they comforted Sana. Then Fuka turned around and whacked Akito with her hammer.  
  
"What did you do to her, you fool?"  
  
Akito shrugged and walked back to the sushi shop. He asked Fuka's uncle, Mr. Toshio ^A/N: I needed to give him a name..if you know his name tell me otherwise I'm naming him Mr. Toshio! ^, if he could have his sushi as take- out. He collected his food and walked back to his house. He sat in his living room and turned on the TV. The show on then was Child's Toy, one of many in which Sana starred. He turned off the TV to Sana smiling face, and went to eat in his room.  
  
After Akito had finished, he turned the TV on again. This time, it was about Sana's mother, a famous novelist. Akito turned off the TV, hid the remote under the couch, and walked outside.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked his sister Natsumi.  
  
"Run."  
  
He ran to the playground and stopped at the swing set. He sat down and thought about why he should care about this. Why he did care. Then he realized he wasn't the only person on the swings. Sana ^A/N: I love all these funny meetings! At least I think they're funny.but I'm weird so mwahahaha *bows* u_u thank you and you and you.but it's so obvious its going to be Sana, neh? ^ was huddled on a swing shivering. Akito didn't think it was that cold out, but he noticed she wasn't wearing a jacket. Rolling his eyes he took off his jacket and put it on her. Sana looked up, and (after doing a double take) asked why Akito was there.  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Right"  
  
"Hey you asked me! What are you doing here?"  
  
Sana grumbled and pulled the jacket closer around her.  
  
"Do I need a reason?"  
  
"I answered your question." he replied.  
  
"It's Naozumi."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I ALREADY ANSWERED YOUR QUESTION, OKAY?"  
  
"But I still don't get it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh, wait is that the guy you like?"  
  
Sana's head shot up.  
  
"NO!" she shouted.  
  
"Ok, so you don't like him. But he likes you doesn't he? I think he said he did."  
  
"That's my problem! Everyone thinks I like him, and that we're going out, but do they even bother to ask? Even if they did they wouldn't believe me. It's all those stupid reporters who are off to make a buck." she fumed.  
  
"So what are you doing here? Can't the reporters find you here too?"  
  
"It's Wednesday night. Do you think they're going to think I'm out of my house, nonetheless here? I don't think they'll pay attention to two kids at a playground."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sana started to shiver again.  
  
"Why are you shivering now?"  
  
"I hate them."  
  
Akito looked over at Sana. A single silver tear was sliding down her cheek. It hit the mulch under the swing, and Sana buried her head in her arms. He got up to go.  
  
"Akito?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry. For dragging you into this."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sana sighed and looked down. Akito walked back to his house, mulling over their conversation. A few minutes later, he heard someone breathing hard. He turned around as Sana ran up to him. She handed him his jacket.  
  
"Thanks." she said, after taking a gasp of air.  
  
"Oh, yeah. No problem."  
  
They stood there in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"What school do you go to, anyways?"  
  
"The one down the road. Kenosha Middle." ^A/N: I don't remember the school name! Or was there one? If you know tell me! ^  
  
"Really? Same here."  
  
"Cool. I'll see you, then. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sana turned and ran off. You like, neh? I'm so happy I finally came up with something! Chappie 4 due in a few. Sayonawa minna-san!  
  
please R&R!!! 


End file.
